Miliel Sunblade
"I may be a Knight of the Damned, but in my heart, I am a spellbreaker. My shield is apart of the mithril wall that protects those behind me" Miliel Sunblade is one of the more interesting Death Knights around. Having chosen to attempt to go back to Belore, she uses her abilities to help others by becoming a Spellbreaker. Only calling upon her true Knight condition in the presence of battle. Having her skills enhanced as a Knight she is easily able to use to runes that a Spellbreaker must use to do their duty. She is seen to be one of the rather happier Knights, happy with having a second chance at life. History The only daughter of Marselious and Elielana Sunblade, was named Miliel. As she grew up, her parents distanced themselves from her, working nearly full time to allow her to survive. Having a lonely childhood, she was eventually rescued a pair of noble sisters, who would become her family as her parents passed away at an early age. The two names of these girls was Sabariel and Auril Dawnbreaker, he would become the Ward of House Dawnbreaker. Proceeding with her goal to become a royal guard of Silvermoon, Miliel entered the Academy. Upon graduating and the ending of the Second War, she became one of the few elected to serve the Ambassador on his/her trips to Stormwind. The Party After being dragged to a party by her best friend Sabariel; Miliel adorned in a new dress, began making an impression for herself with the nobles present at the party. Arthanal, Sabariel's brother, had begun doing party magic tricks to amuse the children there. Sabariel decided to copy her brother's tricks with Auril and a powder compound in a glass bottle. Too which the two were grounded for a week. Miliel had been approached by a Paladin of the Light, a handsome man with long red hair, trained in the use of the Light. As the night went on the two began to learn about each other fairly well. With by the end of the party she would be going out with Thorim Solastower, which would eventually allow the two to become engaged. The Third War When the Undead Scourge broke through the Elf-gate and stormed Silvermoon, Miliel and five others were in Stormwind, delivering a message from the king to king. As the news of Quel'thalas' destruction reached the Human Capital, the King granted her and her companions haven in Stormwind until otherwise. The Silver Covenant Soon after the formation of the Silver Covenant, Miliel joined and became a guard of both Dalaran and caravans which are set out. Eventually she was sent on a mission to protect a caravan traveling to Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaugelands in order to deliver something of importance. Before they arrived there, the caravan was ambushed by the Scourge and everyone was slain. She was struck in the chest but the blow avoided her organs. She died of blood loss. Battle at New Avalon Risen by the Lich King, not an hour after her death, she was put into brutal training of the Death Knights, rising through the ranks quickly she and the other Knights were tasked with the destruction of New Avalon, a Scarlet Crusade town. Eventually the Lich King's grip on Miliel faded once she executed a human Paladin of the Argent Dawn. Once she was completely free, she headed to Stormwind with the other Ebon Blade knights to go and live their un-lives. The Highguard After attempting to regain her faith of Belore and sustaining burns to her arms and she approached the Ranger-Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow, asking if she had a place where Miliel could help defend her people and to her get her out of her slide into depression. She offered her salvation by re-joining the Silver Covenant and becoming a Spellbreaker. After a month in the Highguard, she began to regain her memories, remembering the man she executed at New Avalon, she traveled back to look for his body in the ruined city. Upon finding it she searched it for any scrap of who he was. The only thing that remained was a silver band, inscribed on the inside was her name and the name of her fiance, Thorim. Retaking the Blasted Lands Miliel's first taste of a campaign as a Spellbreaker occurred when the order was given to retake Nethergarde from the Iron Horde. During the first day she went with the reconnaissance team to determine any threats from the Naga to their position. After taking quite a few hits she and the recon team defeated the naga threat and returned to Surwich. Miliel save her new friend Alenore Ward from bleeding out after being sliced by a naga's spear. The second day began with the push towards Dreadmaul Hold, during a detour, Miliel was almost sucked into the Twisting Nether due to an unstable rip in the area. Save by one of the Four Winds employees, she survived to continue fighting. During the third day, the push towards Dreadmaul caused Miliel to be skewered by a ballistae bolt, wrecking her chestplate. Rescued again by her new pandaran friend, she was able to continue the fight to retake the hold. The forth day involved the marching upon Nethergarde are retaking it, during it, Miliel and her party got stuck in a cellar filling with smoke quickly. Although it did not worry her too much, others around her began to choke, having two Knights in the cellar allowed for the fire which took the staircase to be put out by their freezing winds. After escaping and securing the hold, Miliel took her armour off and collapsed by the doorway to the bunks in the Keep. Waking up she was on a bed being tended to. Barely able to move she went to check on everyone outside. For the next two days she did not fight, instead began her learning of becoming a medic, helping with the Mercy staff for the wounded that came in. The Breaking During the Highguard Games, Miliel was put with a team of two others. After they finally charged into battle, Miliel was able to fend off not only one other member, but hold her ground against two spellbreakers, two mages. The idea of the Games was to give one the experience of how their comrades fight in a proper battle. Amazed voices were heard through the beacons from others including Ranger-Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow at how she could hold against such an assault. But being struck in her poorly healed shoulder a few times weakened her defense. As she began to fall, she saw it in her eyes that she would fail her family in a real battle, the depression weighing heavily on her mind caused her to drive her twin swords into her chest though a slight gap in her armour, attempting to kill herself. Passing out and beginning to pool in her blood, her mind faded from the world of the living and got her close to a final rest. Being picked up by Aeriyth, took her back to the Lodge quickly and pulled her blades out of her, called over the closest person to look after her. After Alenore praying for her to come back and Xinatha using blood magic to bring her back to the world of the living, she returned. Being scolded by Xinatha, her depression fell even worse, to the point that she never saw the sunlight again, constantly wearing her mask to hide her face from the world, stating that she had failed her family and she should remain a ghost. During this time, she tortured herself for her failure by attempting to channel Light energy and not sating her hunger as a Knight, causing her blonde hair to die and her face to become scared as though she had been whipped by Light. She began to reforge her armour from black-blue to dark purple, the armour to be forged with her sorrow and depression Rebuilding After the Vermilion Ball, Miliel made her first appearance in near a month in a in the Lounge in Dalaran. After forcing her head on the counter, due to her weakness, Aeriyth and the other's saw had had become of once proud Miliel, upon rubbing her shoulder, Miliel pulled her mask off and threw back her hood to show her what had become of her. Upon being reminded that she was a part of their family and they still cared for her, Miliel shed a tear before being hugged by multiple women at once. Saying encouraging things to her they brought her spirit back up. Once Aeriyth learnt that Miliel was starving herself, she ordered her to go and kill some cultists in the wild with Alenore. Upon sating her need to kill, Miliel returned to her proud self once more, though her face still scared and her hair still dead. Fighting the Darkness After deploying to deal with a Twilight Cult within Lordaeron, a Highguard strike party was sent in. Miliel, with the intention to use her Spellbreaker techniques against the cultist, was shocked to find the Undead had taken control of the crypt. After the first battle, Miliel was pinned to the wall by two swords, causing her sides to bleed continuously. As the fights continued, Miliel continued to lose strength as the other members gained their strength back after every battle, due to the healing of Light energy at work. In a battle against a Wolf Knight, Miliel was slain, falling onto her back in a pool of her blood. After a few attempts to kill the Knight again, Miliel fell further into the darkness, until she was brought back by the Cleric-General, her Holy magic clashed with the Unholy that made up her body and was able to bring her back to 'life'. Her eyes had changed to a clash between Light and Lichfire and her veins ran with Holy magic for a time. After the Wolf Knight was defeated, the Light left her body, and her bleeding continued. After returning to Dalaran, she patched herself up in her room. Miliel now works her hardest to fight against the darkness of the world in an attempt to find an artifact that may let her sleep with dreams again. The Defense of Stromgarde As the Highguard was deployed to Stromgarde incase of a potential Horde attack, Miliel and her closet friend, Sabariel, was to be deployed with them. During the course of the defense, Miliel acted as the shield at the front, with her first major conflict using her Spellbreaker Shield, and as a medic when needed, helping Sabariel with her sickness as the week progressed. During the end of the week, the Forsaken marched to the city, Miliel had pushed Sabariel through a portal to Dalaran while she stayed back to ensure everyone else was able to escape as the Forsaken unleashed a plague throughout the city. With the rest falling back as quickly as they couldn't withstand the plague. Miliel, able to withstand the horrible plague, once again stood next to the Knights of the Ebon Blade to ensure everyone could leave the city safely. "Those that live, run while you can. The dead move to take this city, the dead will hold them off while you get out of here." Once everyone had been evacuated, the remaining Death Knights fled through Death Gates to their respected bases. For Miliel, this was Dalaran. Once she got back, she helped as well as she could in helping those that had been wounded, as Sabariel hugged her friend from behind, hearing of the news that the city had been lost. The Burning Shadow Miliel would fight the Burning Legion in their most recent invasion, and go onto fighting on Argus with the majority of the Highguard, fighting in the stead of Sabariel Greenwood. Miliel, completely uncomfortable being on the Vindicaar, would find her comfort on the surface in the many battles she threw herself in. Fighting until all of her weapons eventually broke on the demons blades, Miliel would fall unconscious in battle and be taken prisoner, to have her soul drained out of her and used as a bargaining tool against the Highguard. The Highguard trick the buyer into giving them her soulstone and her body, however her soulstone was tainted by a dark presence and caused Miliel to lose control and attack her allies in Dalaran. After the Highguard defeated the darkness that clouded over her, Miliel saw the light of her friends one last time before they didn't pull any spells and strikes and killed her in one fell swoop. Killed by Allies and Enemies alike, Miliel's soul remains in lingo, while Sabariel attempts to find a way to return her to the world of the living, again. Appearance Miliel is seen to be a very shy woman who is often very quiet and rarely voices her opinion in fear that it is wrong. Choosing to often hide herself within the library whenever not needed she is not often seen wandering. Although she is a Death Knight, she still is highly religious (as religious as possible). Miliel finds her body to be a horrible thing therefore she rarely showing any part of her pale skin to those she does not trust. With this, she is always seen clad in her saronite armour with her mask and hood covering her head and face. When in the company of those she trusts she will remove her gauntlets to reveal her snow white skin and delicate fingers, as well as removing her mask and hood to show her face of silent beauty with a somewhat warm smile and her eyes that burn with blue lichfire, her hair is of a blonde colour and usually tied back in a bun or ponytail to keep it from her impairing her vision. She is very rarely seen in anything less than that, never wearing a cloth dress to be comfortable. If one were to see Miliel outside her armour, her frame would be very delicate and fragile, with a very slim body with hidden muscles, an average bust and scars to match what she has been through. Although not terribly scared, her chest and back do pertain scars. Her body had a presence of chill about it. However her speech brought back the warmth of the body. A fragile woman in a shell of unbreakable armour, coloured in the deep purples of her damaged soul, a mask of engraved silver over the purple metal of saronite concealing the hidden beauty of the Death Knight. Only her eyes of lich fire licking through the masks eyes, blazing with ice blue. Underneath the dreadly beautiful mask held the visage of perfection. A soft and gentle yet pale skin, her ever cold skin, that not even the warmest fires could warm that. Her hair, the colour of the sun, tied into a bun at the back of her head. Miliel Sunblade; The Spellbreaker of the Highguard, whose happiness slowly returns. Equipment Miliel holds a lot of possessions on her person, majority of these are all that remain for her. * Reforged Saronite armour - Purple Paladin-like armour ** Right Pauldron decorated with a rose on a book, sigil of House Dawnbreaker visible. ** Left Pauldron decorated with a rose on a book, Red Cross and sigil of Quel'dorei Spellbreaker visible. ** Highguard Emblem visible on her right arm. Underneath her rank. ** Red Cross on her left arm. Underneath her Spellbreaker sigil. * Reinforced Mithril Armour - Silver and gold armour, Spellbreaker uniform ** Highguard Emblem visible on her right arm. Underneath her rank. ** Red Cross on her left arm. Underneath her Spellbreaker sigil. * Arcane Beacon - Silver Covenant Standard-issue * Medical Satchel - Filled with supplies for a field medic * Mithril Spellbreaker Shield '''- Large tower shield, used by Spellbreakers. Miliel's holds a Recall rune on it to allow her to not have it on her at all times, as she doesn't often use a shield. * '''Tabard of the Highguard - Found upon her chest, worn with pride every day and night. * Journal - All sorts of information found within. From runes to different magics. * Necklace - Made of strong mithril, holding the ring of her fallen spouse. * Wedding Ring - A new wedding ring on her finger, made of gold. Relationships Although Miliel is a Knight, she has a a few friends. Each one she treasures as if they were family. She may have a depressive disposition however if that is broken down she is quite warm and open to people. Sabariel and Auril Dawnbreaker Two of Miliel's oldest and closest friends are Sabariel and Auril Dawnbreaker; Two sisters that treat her as their own. Miliel was rescued by the two during one day in the Eversong Woods, and was taken in by their family. After Miliel's parents died, the House of Dawnbreaker took her in as their ward. Even after her resurrection, the two still look to her as their own Sister. Arthanal Dawnbreaker Brother of Sabariel and Auril, Arthanal, always had his eyes on the girl ever since he had met her. Their relationship was a somewhat awkward one at times, as they got older, they got more close, until Miliel met her husband, which subsequently drove Arthanal back to his studies. After the death of her husband, Miliel often looks for the love. It is likely once the two meet again, they will likely be inseparable. She would later marry Arthanal in secret during the break over the new year of 39 L.C, with only Auril and Sabariel knowing. Osidus "Dusty" Stormgale During Miliel's time in Stormwind, she met a rather eccentric Kaldorei male known simply as Dusty, a fisherman by trade and hobby. He became one of Miliel's first friends after her rebirth and allowed her to open up to a few new people. She became enthralled by his wisdom which he seems to impart without realising it and his sense of humour. Due to his obsession with fish, she gave him the title of Fish Wizard, as he could catch any type of fish that was wanted. Alenore Fayesong During Miliel's time in the Highguard, she fought beside a Half-elvish woman known as Alenore Ward, a woman who had not much experience in fighting, during the checking up of the Void Witch's Prison. During the checking, the two were almost killed, which Miliel was able to break out of due to her unholy strength to stop her from being choked to death, during her escape, she also saved the half-elf's life. Becoming friends after that, their friendship was once again strengthened during the Blasted Lands Campaign, where Miliel once again saved Ward from death. Ward soon returned the favours by helping stop Miliel's death during the Highguard Games and often helping her get through her depression. Soon Ale and Mil would become best friends. Aeriyth Dawnsorrow Leader of the Highguard, Aeriyth Dawnsorrow was the one to induct Miliel into her order. Miliel see's the Ranger-Lady as a big sister, who is often looking out for her and helping her through her condition. Aeriyth was the first person to give Miliel a family since she had been risen and lost all hope in finding peace again, Miliel often forgets that she her family loves her in times of depression. However on the field of battle, Miliel will do everything she can to protect her family and she'd give her life to protect Aeriyth Dawnsorrow. Miliel once stated she she would never head the Highlord's call, instead she bound herself to the Ranger-Lady's orders. Sarecgosa Miliel's Icebound Vanquisher is named Sarecgosa. Sarecgosa found Miliel soon after Acherus was taken by the Ebon Blade, and she had left to fight for the Alliance. She and Miliel eventually became good friends and nearly inseparable. Sarec left the Ebon Blade with Miliel, continuing their friendship. Sarec in her mortal form looks like a quel'dorei with snow white skin and lichfire blue eye, her hair is straight black and she is usually garbed in a tattered blue and black robe. Her other title is Herald of the Cold Darkness. Quotes - "There is no such thing as a painless lesson" Miliel's Motto. - "I thank you, Ranger-Lady, Archmage, and the others, for giving me, of all people me, a Knight of the Damned, a place in your family. I know I don't belong with the living, but you make my unlife bearable again." Miliel after being pulled into a group hug during the Blasted Lands Campaign Day 4. - "If I fail my family here, then I fail them on the battlefield. If I can't protect my family then what use am I as a Knight." Miliel during the Highguard Games after falling, prior to that she had been fighting three people at once. Trivia - Miliel is right-handed, however is very proficient with dual-swords. - Miliel could easily be described as shy religious girl. - She is said to have a very sweet voice, that once brought warmth to the body. - Miliel can often be heard singing quietly to herself, it is rare to witness her sing aloud. - Miliel's runeblade Throbias, when ignited sounds similar to Kylo Ren's lightsaber ignition. This is due to the collision between frost and flame. - Miliel is known to no-longer be affiliated with the Ebon Blade, this is shown through her disdain of the Ebon Blade. When in their presence, she will usually try her best to not be noticed, as she is effectively a deserter. Gallery Mil1.png|Miliel in her old armor. MilNew.png|Miliel in her new armor without her hood and mask pulled over. MilNew2.png|Miliel in her new armor with the hood and mask on. Category:Death Knights Category:The Highguard Category:High Elf Category:Silver Covenant Category:Characters Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Medics